Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records Tập 01 Chương Mở đầu
Đó là vào một buổi sáng bình thường như bao ngày khác. “Nói sao nhỉ? Nghề nghiệp sẽ là mồ chôn của đời tôi?” Với tất cả hành động của một vị thánh tử vì đạo, người đàn ông tên Glen đã nói như vậy khi lang thang ánh mắt mình trên cơ thể của người phụ nữ đối diện. Một tay hắn đặt lên cằm với vẻ chán chường như để khẳng định lại điều đó một lần nữa. “Nhờ cô mà tôi mới sống được đến giờ. Còn cần gì chứ?.” Nhận thấy tia nhìn kì lạ từ Glen, cô nhanh chóng chuyển sang một động tác bắt chéo chân thanh nhã trước khi tiếp túc nhâm nhi tách trà của mình. “Fuu, thật không? Vậy sao nhóc không chết đi, cái thùng cơm này?” Đáp lại Glen là những lời sỉ nhục không ngừng cùng một nụ cười điềm đạm. “Ahaaha-ha! Celica khắc nghiệt thật đấy! …Ah, một chén khác, xin vui lòng.” Glen chỉ cười qua nó và tiếp tục đẩy bát súp trống rỗng tới trước mặt người phụ nữ - Celica. “Nhóc thoải mái quá nha.” Celica mỉm cười khi nhìn vào khoảng không. “Bình thường mà nói, đã ăn chầu uống chực thì nên biết khiêm tốn hơn?” “Ah, đồ ăn hơi mặn thì phải? Tôi thích ăn nhạt hơn.” “Nhưng lại tham lam đến thế, cũng phải làm người khác phải bội phục.” Celica tiếp tục cười ------ “Vâng. Dù sao. Explode.” --- lơ đãng quét một ma pháp làm từ ba Rune huyền diệu. Trong nháy mắt, những tiếng nổ mạnh đinh tai vang lên khắp nơi, bao phủ tầm mắt với sắc đỏ rực rỡ. Sóng xung kích thổi qua bốn phía, cuốn phăng Glen ra ngoài không chút lưu tình. Ngay cả số nội thất xa hoa trong phòng bếp cũng bị phá hủy hơn phân nửa. “Chết tiệt. Cô định giết tôi à?” Glen quỳ trên mặt đất bị bọc bởi muội tro, cát bẩn và một cơn ho dữ dội kèm theo. “Giết? Không, không. Ta chỉ đang làm sạch một số thùng rác thôi. Thấy không, Glen-chan?” “Đừng lên mặt dạy tôi.” Trước lời nguyền rủa của Glen, Celica rũ vai thở dài. Đối lập với Glen loại bại hoại, kém xã hội, Celica là một người phụ nữ vô cùng xinh đẹp với một ngoại hình kiêu sa và quý phái. Cô giống như chỉ vừa mới đôi mươi, sở hữu một mái tóc vàng rực rỡ của những bông lúa chín lúc hoàng hôn. Đôi mắt cô là một màu đỏ tươi, hệt như màu máu. Nếu nhìn gần hơn một chút, gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô hẳn sẽ khiến bất kì ai phải choáng ngợp. Cánh tay và đôi chân cô thon thả, với làn da trắng quyến rũ…Tất cả như một mô hình nghệ thuật hoàn mỹ. Chiếc váy đen trên cơ thể, với viền áo hở hang và chít eo đơn giản lại càng tôn lên vẻ ma mị và quyến rũ nơi cô. Trang phục cùng gương mặt như vậy thực sự hiếm có, khiến Celica mang một vẻ xuất trần không thể so sánh. Cao quý lại vừa kiêu hãnh. Vậy mà Celica, một quý cô hoàn mĩ và Glen, một kẻ ăn bám đích thực lại đang cùng chung một mái nhà. Nó khó mà tin được, bởi địa vị của hai người quá khác xa nhau. “Nói đi nói lại. Glen…Rốt cuộc ngươi có định đi làm không?” Đôi mắt đỏ thẫm của Celica xoáy xuống Glen khiến động tác của hắn đông cứng. “Thất nghiệp, ăn bám. Mỗi ngày chỉ có ăn, ngủ, ăn ngủ. Ngươi định lãng phí cả cuộc đời mình như thế à?” Mặc kệ sự không hài lòng của Celica, Glen ưỡn ngực với vẻ tự nhiên: “Có gì mà không được. Bây giờ không phải rất tốt sao. Còn hơn là làm trâu làm ngựa như lúc trước. Phải nói đây mới là cuộc sống.” “Ngươi còn nói? Một kẻ vô dụng, ăn chầu uống chực còn tỏ ra tự hào? Muốn chết thì để ta tiễn ngươi.” Nhìn hình tượng Glen tươi cười còn giơ thẳng ngón cái thực sự khiến Celica chướng mắt. “Thằng chết tiệt…Nếu không phải vì ân tình cũ thì còn lâu ta mới nuôi ngươi.” “Phụt, khách khí vậy. Quan hệ giữa tôi và cô còn chưa đủ thân thiết sao?” < Return to the circle of dispensation• Five elements to five elements • The link of abnormality …> Và khi sự kiên nhẫn cuối cùng của Celica bị đốt cháy, chú ngữ lại được xướng lên. “Nee~ Đó không phải là Ray sao? Kho- !? Kho- khoan đã! Đừng đùa chứ. Xin vui lòng. Tôi không muốn bị nghiền thành bột…Nooooooooooooooooooooo-!?” Giọng Glen biến thành một tiếng hét chói tai khi va lưng vào bức tường bị đốt trụi. Sự chật vật của hắn khiến Celica cũng phải ngán ngẩm đến nỗi ngừng hẳn đoạn chú cuối cùng. “Quên đi, ta làm sao phải mất công dạy dỗ ngươi chứ. Chẳng khác nào dùng gậy đánh chó.” “Này, cô quá đáng vậy? Nói lời đó với con chó là xúc phạm nó đấy.” “Ngươi-?! Ngươi còn tự biết?! Thật hết nói.” Celica bỗng cảm thấy mình già đi chục tuổi. “Mà, tóm lại thế này, ta muốn ngươi bắt đầu tự lập từ giờ. Tiếp tục lãng phí cuộc đời như thế không phải cách hay. Hiểu không?” Lần này Glen không thể phản lại, bởi hắn biết Celica thực sự đang lo nghĩ cho hắn. “Thì…được rồi…Nhưng ngay cả khi tôi đi làm, thì có thể làm được gì chứ?” Glen tỏ vẻ hờn dỗi như một đứa trẻ. “An tâm. Ta đã tìm cho ngươi công việc thích hợp rồi.” “Thật?” “Uhm. Thực ra, học viện ma thuật đế quốc Alzano đang thiếu một giảng viên.” Lông mày của Glen nhăn nhúm. “Có vài vấn đề khiến họ không thể tìm được giảng viên thay thế ngay. Vì thế, ta nghĩ ngươi có thể ứng cử làm giảng viên tạm thời.” “Chờ chút. Sao lại là tôi? Chỗ đó thiếu quái gì giảng viên rảnh rỗi? Để họ làm không được à?” “Ara, cũng không hẳn vậy. Các giảng viên đều bận chuẩn bị cho Hội nghị Ma Thuật toàn quốc. Thế nên mới không có người.” “Ah —sao mà đúng lúc.” “Chung quy, dạy thay 1 tháng, mức lương chính thức. Nếu ngươi biểu hiện tốt, ta sẽ đề bạt ngươi làm giảng viên chính. Thế nào, hậu đãi đúng không?” Điều kiện xác thực rất hấp dẫn, thế nhưng gương mặt Glen vẫn mang vẻ phân vân. “Hừm…” Thu hồi bộ dáng vô dụng của mình, Glen bước đi với vẻ tự giễu. “…Không có khả năng.” Glen lẩm bẩm khi nhìn ra cửa sổ. Bao phủ bầu trời lúc ban sớm là một màu xanh thăm thẳm không gì sánh bằng. Bên dưới nó là những tòa nhà cổ kính với kiến trúc nhọn hoắt, và lơ lửng trên cao, là một tòa thành khổng lồ, hùng vĩ, lúc ẩn lúc hiện. Tòa lâu đài mang tên không thành Megalius một tòa thành bí ẩn mà không thể tiếp cận hay chạm tới. Nó dường như là hư vô, trống rỗng, tồn tại như vậy từ không biết bao năm tháng…bởi thế mà nó còn có tên . “Sao lại không? Glen?” “Cô biết mà. Tôi đâu có tư cách giáo dục ai?” Bóng lưng của Glen hơi run rẩy, mang theo vẻ lạnh lẽo và thê lương. “Dĩ nhiên. Ngươi làm gì có chuyên môn giáo dục, thậm chí đến bằng cấp cũng không có.” “Đừng xé toạc ảo tưởng của tôi chứ.” Glen bĩu môi không hài lòng khi bị Celica nói trúng tim đen. “Khỏi cần bận tâm mấy chuyện vặt vãnh ấy. Ta có thể giúp ngươi lách luật. Hơn nữa, chỉ cần có kết quả tốt thì xin một hai cái bằng có là gì.” “Này- Đó không phải là dùng việc công làm việc tư ah?” “Dù sao ngươi cũng có năng lực, lại có kinh nghiệm. Sao phải lo chứ?” “Ok ok, nhưng mà…người ta bất an lắm á, nên hơi muốn từ chối nha ~♪” Glen vừa để ngón trỏ lên môi, vừa lệch đầu, thật giống như nữ sinh bối rối. “Đừng làm bộ điệu kinh tởm ấy. Ngươi muốn từ chối? Còn ngại mình sống quá dài huh!?’ Trán Celica nổi đầy gân xanh cho thấy sự kiên nhẫn của cô sắp tới đáy. “Ngươi không có lựa chọn.” Duy trì nụ cười méo xệch, Celica thông báo. “Oh, nếu ta vẫn nói không?” “Nha, muốn bị giật chết? Thiêu chết? Hay là đông đến chết?” “Nói không được nên định đánh à? Cô nghĩ làm thế giải quyết được vấn đề?” “Đúng thì sao? Chỉ là…ngươi không có tư cách thẩm phán ta!” Quang cầu ma lực trong lòng bàn tay của Celica kêu lên ken két. Song, Glen lại không chút sợ hãi, mà còn mỉm cười khi quay lại đối mặt với Celica. “Ngu xuẩn. Xem ra cô còn chưa biết đến sự đáng sợ thật sự của tôi. . ."?” “Cô cũng biết là. Nếu tôi dùng “thứ kia”, loại phù thủy như cô ở trước mặt tôi đã sớm bị đào thải…” “Tsk..” Mắt Celica xẹt qua một tia khẩn trương. “Đáng tiếc, để tôi cho cô xem cái gì mới là…” Glen xoay người bật lên cao trước khi khéo léo lộn nhào xuống đất, tạo thành một tư thế quỳ dập đầu trước chân Celica. “Xin hãy nuôi tôi cả đời.” Động tác dogeza xác thực rất hoàn mĩ. “…Hình như ai đó nói ta đáng bị đào thải!” “Xin người, Celica-sama! Tôi không muốn làm việc. Cầu cô hãy nuôi tôi đi mà! Tôi có thể liếm giày cho cô cả đời.” “Chết tiệt. Danh dự của ngươi bị chó tha rồi sao?! Lời đó mà ngươi còn nói được ah?” “Đùa. Danh dự có thể ăn no sao? Ah! Cô đồng ý rồi phải không.” “Còn nói. Ta muốn giết ngươi.” “…Huh! Nhưng cô có nghĩa vụ phải cho tôi ăn mà.” “Chết ………!” Celica đạp vào mặt Glen không chút thương tiếc. Nếu không phải người cứng rắn, hẳn cô đã phải khóc. “Đáng ghét! Chọn đi, một công việc hoặc cút! Nghiêm túc, nếu không ta sẽ phân giải ngươi. Ta chán ngấy việc phải nhìn bộ dáng không tiền đồ của ngươi lắm rồi!” “Cô, cô là ác quỷ sao?! Tôi đâu có cầu mong hòa bình thế giới hay gì! Tôi chỉ muốn có một cuộc sống sinh hoạt vô tư tự tại không lo nghĩ thôi mà! Nguyện vọng bé nhỏ vậy mà cũng bị vùi dập là sao? Dù thế nào cô cũng đủ giàu, nuôi tôi cả đời có tốn mấy đồng đâu.” Glen tiếp tục phát huy bộ dáng ăn hại của mình. “Hơn nữa cô biết! Tôi căm ghét ma thuật, ngay cả “tên” của nó cũng làm tôi buồn nôn.” “…Glen.” “Ý tôi đã quyết! Cho dù tận thế tôi cũng không dùng đến ma thuật hay tham gia bất kì thứ gì liên quan tới nó! Hừ, muốn tôi làm giảng viên ma pháp? Thà đi ăn xin còn….” < Return to the circle of dispensation• Five elements to five elements. The link of abnormality separate again > Trong nháy mắt Celica bắt đầu đọc chú ngữ, những tia sáng xuyên tới chỗ Glen, nhưng lại biến mất nhanh chóng như bị một thứ gì đó nuốt chửng, chỉ để lại những tiếng nổ lách tách. Glen quay đầu, nơi dòng chấn động chạy qua để lại một chiếc lỗ lớn trên bức tường ngay cạnh anh. Rõ ràng đó không phải một hiện tượng phá hoại có thể giải thích bằng vật lý thông thường. Bởi chỉ có từ “biến mất” mới hình dung được tình trạng này – một hiện tượng siêu nhiên mà duy chỉ “ma thuật” mới có thể giải đáp. “Tsk…trượt sao?” Bàn tay của Celica xoay lại, sự chú ý tập trung thẳng vào Glen, người còn đang há hốc. “Lần này sẽ không…《Return to the circle of dispensation• Five elements to five elements • The link of abnormality ..." "Mẹ ơi, M a a a a a a a a a a a a --! ?" Rốt cuộc, việc buộc Glen phải đi làm bằng vũ lực đã thành công. Và sau một năm thất nghiệp, lần này hắn sẽ trở lại với vai trò giảng viên tạm thời của Học viên ma pháp đế quốc Alzano – một công việc khiến người ta phải ao ước. Thế nhưng trong kỳ hạn một tháng tưởng chừng đơn giản này, cũng xảy ra vô số chuyện thật khiến người ta phải lo lắng cho tương lai. Category:Rokudenashi